


Драбблы по VTM

by Olivushka



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivushka/pseuds/Olivushka
Summary: Выгул персонажей в "World of Darkness".





	1. Ночь за окном

Это было странное и доселе неизведанное ощущение. Оно приятно щекотало окончания обнаженных нервов, разгоняло по мертвому телу волны обжигающего адреналина – сродни дорогому и запрещенному наркотику, который не продается в грязных подворотнях Санта-Моники за пару сотен баксов. Мужчина, скорее даже юный мальчишка - птенец, с пронзительным хрустом сломал кисть дрыгающемуся в его руках взрослому мужчине, с удовольствием впиваясь в открытый участок шеи острыми, как новая бритва, клыками. Дернувшаяся жертва, попыталась вырываться из сильной вампирской хватки, но сил хватило лишь на жалкий предсмертный хрип. Темные испуганные глаза сломанного мужчины бездумно закатились, и он размяк в руках тремера тряпичной куклой, с каждой секундой теряя частичку своего настоящего я, лепеча бессмысленные слова, затихая с каждым мгновением. Подобные ощущения сродни самому лучшему оргазму в жизни – Меркурио сам сходит с ума от вкуса хозяйской крови, гуляющей по венам. Нельзя передать словами ощущение безграничной силы и власти, приходящей с каждым глотком такой крови. Она затуманивает глаза и разум, воспаряет до невиданных в этой дыре небес, которых этот город никогда не видел и не увидит. Что потом? Потом небеса кончаются, и тебя швыряют о грязный асфальт, с приказом убить тех или этих ублюдков. И таким нехитрым образом до следующей дозы. Меркурио слышал пару историй о том, что некоторых упырей подобное буквально сводит с ума – Сиру остается только избавить несчастное создание от подобных мук. Это можно даже назвать благородством.

Меркурио, сидел на испачканном кровью диване – прошло всего несколько дней с того момента как птенец вернул взрывчатку, подорвал нужный склад и всполошил весь Шабаш. В квартире Меркурио, как и прежде был бардак. Испорченный ковер и дорогой диван теперь было бессмысленно отдавать в химчистку – алая кровь, впитавшаяся в ткани, давно побурела и засохла, превратившись в уродливые темные кляксы. Он провел пальцем по обивке дивана, чувствуя, как под коротко подстриженными ногтями оседает въедливая мерзкая грязь. Помимо запаха старой крови в воздухе было кое-что еще, более приятное и щекотавшее нюх упыря. Мужчина едва поморщился от привкуса сладковатой молодой крови, едва осевшей на его губах невидимым воздухом, но ничего не сказал тремеру. В конце концов, Меркурио должен быть благодарен этому малышу за спасенную жизнь и то, что тот его не сдал начальнику - собственные животные прихоти могут немного подождать. Он встал с насиженного места, едва охнув от прошедшей волны боли по всему телу. Регенерация работает, но не так быстро, как у вампиров. На его собственном теле едва ли остались следы от побоев и синяки – это только снаружи. Внутри организм, как и прежде, заживает. Меркурио перевел взгляд с сидящего на полу юноши на включенный телевизор. По большому ящику шел очередной цикл бредовых новостей Санта-Моники – ученые в очередной раз выловили какое-то студенистое существо из моря, а затем новый маньяк-психопат, вырезающий людей – упырь отвернулся от телевизора, не дослушав свежие новости. Он подошел к одному из деревянных ящиков, щелкая секретным замком. 

\- Эй, птенец! Будешь? – Меркурио достал из ящика бутылку с черной жидкостью, напоминающей густой гудзон или нечто подобное. Жидкость лениво переливалась в темной бутылке из-под какого-то старинного вина – из одной стороны в другую, этикетка на ней была давным-давно стерта. – Хотя, нет. Тебе больше не наливать. 

Молодой человек поднял на друга светло-желтые глаза и глупо уставился на Меркурио, не понимая, что от него требуют. В глазах новообращенного вампира не было осознанности происходящего или представления о том, где он сейчас находится в данную минуту. Меркурио хмыкнул себе под нос, возвращаясь на свое прежнее место. Этот тремер всего лишь новичок в их вампирском мире – сейчас он не в состоянии полностью контролировать, особенно, когда дело касается свежей крови. Это всего лишь эйфория, под которую не стоит попадать – молодой тремер скоро всему научится. Упырь откупорил бутылку со странной жидкостью, взбалтывая ее содержимое. Спертый воздух квартиры наполнился чем-то новым и неясным, с привкусом чего-то остро-сладкого. Запах из бутылки смешивается с запахом свежей крови, создавая что-то новое и совершенно неповторимое. Меркурио начинает считать себя весьма странным типом, но открывать окно квартиры не спешит – снаружи кричат полицейские сирены и сильный запах неубранных помоев. Мужчине не хочется впускать посторонних в эту квартиру, по крайней мере, сейчас, когда рядом молодой вампир. Меркурио считает это чем-то непозволительно умилительным и делает глоток из темной бутылки, упрекая себя в таком поведении. В горло вливается густая тягучая жидкость – не вино, не кровь, какая-то подаренная Хозяином смесь с другого континента. Упырь открывается от бутылки, отмечая какая это редкая гадость, но эта гадость куда лучше, чем местная гнилая падаль. Интересно, когда в ЛаКруа заиграет совесть? Меркурио стало смешно и немного горько от собственных мыслей. Сир ничего ему не сделает, но видеть новорожденного вампира в опьяненном состоянии ему все же не стоит. 

Меркурио склонил голову на бок, делая из горла новый глоток – он коснулся свободной рукой темной макушки занятого тремера – никакой реакции не последовало, малыш был слишком занять пищей. Упырь пропустил короткие темные пряди сквозь пальцы, отмечая какие мягкие у новорожденного вампира волосы. Идеальный холодный шёлк, скользящий в руке. Мужчина дернул короткую прядь на себя, заставляя тремера обратить на себя недовольный взгляд. Жертва вампира была выпита до дна и не подавала признаков жизни – темные глаза давно закатились и смотрели в пустоту неприбранной комнаты. Резко зазвонивший телефон разорвал вставшую между ними тишину, вынуждая Меркурио подскочить на месте и перехватить срочный вызов. Не нужно было быть оракулом, чтобы понять, кто звонил в столь поздний час – на часах было только начало третьего. Мужчина привычно поприветствовал Сира, терпеливо выслушивая поступающие указания. Упырь молча слушал неторопливую и грамотную речь ЛаКруа, взглядом скользя по лицу молодого вампира. Тремер отодвинул от себя мертвого мужчину, вытягивая ноги на грязном ковре. Его глаза как-то устало смотрели вперед, будто пытаясь что-то найти и выцепить. 

\- И еще кое-что. – Меркурио едва не свалился с дивана, удерживая заваливающегося на ковер тремера. Сегодня был непростой день – юноша едва держался на ногах, а пища стала для него отправной точкой ко сну. Упырь не завидовал начинающему вампиру – это только начало его большого пути и приказы Меркурио ничто по сравнению с тем, что приготовил ЛаКруа. Сейчас все кому не лень будут заставлять его бегать на задних лапах и выполнять самые мерзкие задания, но все через это проходили. – Будь добр отправить ко мне новообращенного вампира, как только он проснётся. Доброго вечера.

В трубке телефона раздались монотонные гудки, возвещающие о том, что разговор с ЛаКруа окончен. Упырь с какой-то обреченностью взглянул на телефон – у этого вентру глаза везде. Меркурио не сильно волновал тот факт, что ЛаКруа следит каждым существом в этом городе, это его работа, в конце концов. Он немного сильней, чем того стоило, сжал горло темной бутылки с пахучей выпивкой. Тремер, сидящий у его ног, поднял желтые глаза на упыря. Меркурио вновь потрепал молодого вампира по мягким волосам, приказывая закрыть усталые глаза. Мужчина оставил широкую ладонь на голове юноши, не давая тому сдвинуться с места. По телевизору в очередной раз показывали новости о маньяке – сплошная муть. За окном послышался стук чьих-то маленьких ловких пальцев о прочные стекла окон квартиры – начинался дождь, который, скорее всего, продлится всю ночь и день. Подобная погода не редкость в Санта-Монике. Дождь немного почистит ночной город, уберет с улиц немного въевшейся гнили и даст воспоминание о свежем воздухе. Мужчина как то особенно тяжело вдыхает. Щелкает пульт от телевизора – грязная комната погружается в густую темноту до следующей ночи.


	2. Страха нет (м!тремер, Гэри Голден)

Тремер не боялся - молодому вампиру вообще в последнее время всё чаще начало казаться, что страх в его представлении становится всё больше и больше сродни чему-то эфемерному и неосязаемому. Страх стал перекрываться чем-то новым и ранее не испытываемым, более сильным, чем боязнь за собственную «жизнь», если её можно сейчас так назвать. Когда зародилось это странное чувство? Возможно, именно после того момента, когда его сиру отрубили голову, а его самого выбросили как помойного щенка в сердце неизвестности? Точно неонат сейчас не скажет - за всей этой беготнёй и вечными просьбами князя принести сначала одно, потом другое вопросы, касающиеся собственных ощущений и личностные проблемы, сами собой оказывались где-то на высокой антресоли и вероятно уже зарастали густой паутиной. Думали, у мёртвых совсем нет чувств? Поверьте, что-то на самой поверхности этих грешных гнилых душ и плавает, иногда даже полностью показываясь - всё это прячется за грязными пошлостями, подобно проституткам на улицах Санта-Моники, выторговывающим себя у клиентов дороже на пару-тройку долларов. А при смешении всего этого дела с холодной вампирской кровью вообще получается сумасшедший коктейль - на ум тремеру сам собой пришёл регент Штраус и мисс Велюр, ВиВи, в их дела он вообще зарёкся не лезть. Но вернёмся к самому началу и к тому факту, что сейчас новообращённый вампир сидит к этой подземной дыре, именуемой носферату домом испытывая череду странных чувств, большая часть из которых относится к непривычной обстановке собранной из самого разного мусора и грязи. Опять же при всём этом тремер никогда не считал себя брезгливым созданием, особенно после длительных прогулок по мрачным слизким канализациям в компании верных крыс и странных округлых существ, напоминающих шары с единственным глазом и ртом, полным острыми как ножи зубами. Никто и не сомневался, что с этими чудовищами, лезущими из всех щелей, будет так просто - да и с этим уродливым типом с вытянутым лицом не всё ещё решено. Ему никто не сообщал, что вампирская кровь может таким вот образом повлиять на человека!

\- Босс нас совсем не слушает? Ах... Кажется, он слишком увлечён игрой собственного сознания... Хе-хе... Всё-таки он подцепил одну из этих зараз...

Чуть хрипловатый голос Гэри Голдена расплывается по небольшой пещере, а быть может это опять у тремера в голове. Носферату привычно нетактичен и звучит из каждого угла этой коморки, в центре которой стоит уже привычный обеденный стол с гостями, давным-давно потерявшими не только собственные лица. Жирная крыса, лежащая к неонату бочком аппетита не вызывала - ей как минимум несколько недель. Облезлая и серая, с кусочками грязи и мусора, прилипшими местами к шёрстке, она смотрела на вампира своими чёрными выкатившимися глазами и уже подсохшими из распоротого брюха внутренностями. Помнится, Джек при первой встрече пытался развести тремера на то, чтобы попробовать одну из блохастых тварей - благо разум тремера не дал совершить такой фатальной ошибки и молодой мужчина отказался от такого щедрого предложения. Хотя перед тем нищим этот фокус прошёл на ура. 

\- Что же творится в этой маленькой голове? Может Босс принёс нам сегодня на ужин интересную новость? - Носферату звучал где-то за спиной неоната - неприлично близко для собственной безопасности молодого вампира, если бы не эфемерное чувство самосохранения, решившее в этот момент окончательно сдать назад и кануть в небытие. Тремер продолжал рассматривать крысу на обеденном столе, на его бледном лице появилось такое редкое хмурое выражение, так не свойственное ему. Какую именно новость хотел услышать лидер носферату от него? Тут скорее молодой вампир должен спрашивать Гэри, не упустил ли он какую-нибудь деталь. Старый скрипучий стул под тремером издал неприятный треск, отчётливо уловимый в разыгранной между мужчинами тишине. На плечи младшего неоната ложатся чужие когтистые руки - носферату больше не говорит, но в тишине закоулков свалки можно легко различить тихую мелодию, вполне способную оказаться какой-нибудь зашифрованной издёвкой и едким сарказмом, направленным на самого Босса. - Может очередное послание от твоего князя? В последние дни ситуация всё напряжённей. 

Пальцы носферату длинные, искажённые вампиризмом, больше напоминают тупые, но всё ещё способные больно резать ножи. Такие не убьют сразу, но причинят достаточное количество боли и страданий непутёвой жертве. Кожа на чужих руках серая, совсем уж замогильная, покрытая пигментными пятнами и выпуклыми шероховатостями. Вот он напряжённый момент, чтобы испугаться и осознать собственную ничтожность, когда такого жуткого вида рука поднимается прямо перед лицом тремера. Кажется, она вот-вот замахнётся, чтобы рассечь молодой мужчине горло, а быть может банально свернуть шею. Но рука с поломанными неровными ногтями лишь гладит по коротким чёрным волосам неоната и это какой-то непривычно добродушный жест, не ускользающий от внимания тремера, который не верит происходящему ни на секунду. 

\- Не ошибись с выбором стороны, Босс.

Прикосновение ледяных пальцев к собственной голове свезло в небытие, как и сам носферату, растворившийся в промозглом подземном воздухе туннелей уже обыденным хриплым смешком.


	3. Кладбище (ж!вентру, Ромеро, труп Хезер)

Ночь едва вошла в свои законные владения, выпуская на улицы Голливуда одуревших от солнечного зноя и бесполезной бумажной работы людей. Подобно переполошившимся тараканам они начинали расползаться пестрящим огнями улочками района - кто в попытке расслабиться, а кто совсем наоборот, начать изнуряющую и при этом долгожданную охоту. Пухлая луна на небосводе сегодня играла роль сердобольной госпожи, помогая своим заблудшим детям найти обходные дорожки к самым лакомым кусочкам, освещая их путь бледным лунным светом и скрывая их тёмные намерения со всей присущей ей старательностью и материнской заботой. Вентру с какой-то остервенелой досадой сбрасывает лопату на землю, на орудии комья грязь вперемешку с травой, а перед ней самой раскопанная могила в которую скинуто тело, так бережливо обёрнутое чёрным полиэтиленом - вентру не чувствует очень критического сожаления и горечи от случившегося. Да, это даже не её вина - глупая девочка не послушала совета и не ушла от неё, а ведь молодая неонатка не раз предлагала ей свалить, выучится в колледже, в конце то концов. Теперь Хезер расплатилась за это собственной жизнью, а вентру колкими угрызениями совести, больше ощущаемыми как укусы комара - не так больно, но чешется и рано или поздно сходит. Она никогда не считала себя абсолютной стервой или кем-то в этом же духе, но собственное равнодушие к смерти молодой девушки, честно говоря, немного пугает её.

\- Эй, малышка. Не слишком ли позднее время для одиноких прогулок по кладбищу? - Голос Ромеро вывел вентру из смутных размышлений. Она собиралась было открыть рот, но неожиданно для себя так и закрыла его, переведя взгляд обратно к телу в полиэтилене на дне выкопанной могилы. Конечно, Хезер, как можно про такое забыть. - Что тут у нас такое? Вау... А барон? ...

\- Не считаю нужным тревожить его из-за такого пустяка. Не беспокойся, всё «законно», если это слово вообще тут применимо. - Главное, что необходимо знать упырю это то, что она не нарушала правил Маскарада и сюда не придёт разгневанная Камарилья в попытках уличить кого-то во лжи. Молодая женщина склонила голову на бок, подобно хищной птице, и на мгновение в её глазах что-то вспыхнуло, но так же быстро и погасло, растворившись в привычной меланхоличности зелёных глаз. В её тонких руках вновь оказалась грязная лопата, но теперь передавала она её почему-то Ромеро. - Хочешь помочь женщине в беде?

Вентру очаровательно улыбнулась, сверкнув ровным рядом белоснежных зубов и парой острых клыков, даже не намереваясь оказывать давление на стрелка - всё же она не хотела играть с Ромеро грязно, да и не понадобилось это - мужчина сам взял лопату из рук неонатки и прищурился, будто ему совсем не лопату протянули.

\- Надеюсь, женщине есть чем расплатиться после этого.

Вентру тихо рассмеялась, и ночной ветер унёс её смех куда-то в сторону города, вместе со стаей перепуганного чёрного воронья, неприлично громко для этого места хлопающего своими острыми крыльями. Бледная луна медленно катилась по иссиня-чёрному небу, перемигиваясь с блестящими звёздами, раскиданными по небосводу неровным каскадом. Редкие серые облака, поддетые белёсыми дымками, совсем не портили восхитительной картины. Женщина уселась на успевшую замёрзнуть землю и откинулась назад, спиной натыкаясь на чьё-то потрескавшееся надгробие - она надеялась, что мистер или миссис, захороненные под ней, не будут сильно разочарованы. Она закинула ногу на ногу, не обращая внимания на шёлковый низ платья, скользнувший с её бледных ног и оголивший их; на то, что дёрн уже успел оставить на ней пару заметных следов грязи - шаг за шагом могила Хезер наполнялась свежей землёй, тихо шелестящей от каждого движения Ромеро. Подобное времяпровождение оказывало на вентру странное успокаивающее действие - монотонные движения и взмахи каким-то чудодейственным образом влияли на воспалённое сознание молодой женщины, постепенно ставя всё на свои места.

\- Сегодня поразительно спокойная ночь. - Лопата в последний раз с силой ударилась о мягкую землю, так и, оставаясь в ней стоять. Ромеро стоял с высоко задранной головой, с какой-то внимательной пристальностью разглядывая небосвод, на котором за эти несколько минут кардинально ничего не поменялось - разве, что пара звёзд погасла, и на их месте загорелись новые огоньки. - Не к добру.

По губам неонатки скользнула снисходительная и отчасти вымученная улыбка - стоит ли рассказывать мужчине о том, где в скором времени скоро могут оказаться все они? О Ромеро, несомненно, позаботится Айзек. Барон Абрамс умный мужчина и хороший хозяин, он не будет разбрасываться верными подручными. Вентру подняла руку выше, вкладывая собственную ладонь в руку Ромеро, чтобы тот помог ей встать с земли. Женщина обернулась назад, доставая из-за старого надгробия маленький, но симпатичный букет цветов, без предисловий подходя к свежей могиле и кладя цветы сверху.

\- Пойдём дружище. - Вентру прошла мимо Ромеро, не забыв ухватит с собой злосчастную лопату, попутно предлагая упырю следовать за собой. - Ночь только началась, а мне ещё столько интересного нужно тебе рассказать.

Вентру не видела лица Ромеро, но готова была поклясться, что на лице мужчины уже играет улыбка преисполненная самодовольством и открытым любопытством. Упырь подхватил отложенное ранее оружие, в два шага догоняя молодую женщину и пристраиваясь к её неторопливому шагу. После них кладбище ожидаемо опустело, погрузилось в мирную тишину, разбавляемую лишь стрёкотом редких ночных насекомых и шумом ветра, касающегося пожухлой травы.


	4. Привычки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вентру брезгливо кривится, но продолжает рассматривать бедняка, вспоминая его болезненный привкус. Кислый и гнилой на вкус, он был подобен испорченному куску мяса, полному белых жирных червей и жужжащих насекомых. Вентру помнит, как её стошнило почти сразу, как она оторвалась от дурно пахнущего мужчины - сукин сын Джек и не думал предупреждать о подобных вещах. Интересно, где сейчас находится этот бруховский ублюдок? По тёмным губам женщины скользит небольшая улыбка.

Небо надрывно стонет от раскатов грома и жалобно дребезжит в попытках разразиться настоящим штормом, оно остаётся чёрным и непроницаемым, глухим к редким прохожим, будто по чьей-то злой шутке, оказавшимся в такое время на улицах города. Гроза никак не может развернуться в полную силу и посылает в Санта-Монику, вместо себя, мелкий противный дождь, барабанящий по бетонным крышам жилых домов, отчаянно бьющийся в окна тёплых квартир. Вентру чуть раздражённо дергает плечами, по старой привычке, нежели от редких холодных капель воды, попадающих на бледную кожу. Всё это лишь фантомность, остатки прошлой человечности и ненужный хлам, теперь. 

Она продолжает стоять под одной из крыш автобусной остановки, разглядывая цветные пятна бензина в грязных лужах асфальта, прекрасно осознавая, что последний автобус уехал больше часа назад. Кажется, её это не сильно волнует. На другой стороне улицы стоит какой-то бездомный парень, в порванной тонкой шапке и копается в мусорном баке, пытаясь найти остатки еды, или может быть толику дешёвого алкоголя на самом дне бутылки. Вентру брезгливо кривится, но продолжает рассматривать бедняка, вспоминая его болезненный привкус. Кислый и гнилой на вкус, он был подобен испорченному куску мяса, полному белых жирных червей и жужжащих насекомых. Вентру помнит, как её стошнило почти сразу, как она оторвалась от дурно пахнущего мужчины - сукин сын Джек и не думал предупреждать о подобных вещах. Интересно, где сейчас находится этот бруховский ублюдок? По тёмным губам женщины скользит небольшая улыбка, так и не ставшая полноценной, а застывшая на чужом полуслове. 

\- Эй, птенец.

Вентру, почти удаётся сделать вид, что она удивлена и, в какой-то степени, даже рада Родригезу. «Почти рада» звучит достаточно приемлемо для их текущего уровня отношений, который сейчас находится на уровне её промокших туфель за пару сотен долларов. И она не относится к Родригезу плохо, она относится к нему как ко всем в этом городе - никак. Бруха говорит о Камарилье и Анархах, а Вентру замечает лишь новую отметину на его лице. Слова о большом взрыве «LaCroix» и смерти князя пару дней назад не волнуют её как положено, ни тени вины или смущения не скользит по тонкому лицу. Найс мельком упоминает Жао Минг и кого-то там ещё - половина имен стёрлась в её памяти в труху из-за общей незначительности и неважности. Вентру слушает вампира и кивает в ответ, отказывая ему с улыбкой на губах - теперь самой настоящей.

\- Подумай ещё раз, малыш! Такого шанса как этот больше не будет!

Ветру верит Родригезу и, как ни странно, больше не сомневается в нём, или его планах на будущее. Над их головами затрещала высота, и белоснежная молния пронзила небосвод, разодрав его на несколько рваных неровных частей, подобной бешеной собаке. Расстояние между Вентру и Родригезом меньше метра, для того, чтобы прикоснуться к друг другу надо лишь вытянуть руку вперёд и покрепче ухватиться. И Найс тянет руку к женщине - Вентру продолжает улыбаться и делает уверенный шаг назад, не пропуская разочарование в голубых глазах мужчины. Родригез даёт Вентру уйти и растворится в темноте ночи. Он остаётся один возле автобусной остановки и стоит там ещё некоторое время. Может быть, ждёт, надеется на то, что она передумает, вернётся, как и другие - ещё одна человеческая привычка. Но ночь идёт дальше, дождь продолжает барабанить по грязным улочкам Санта-Моники без остановки как по особому заказу. Родригез уходит. Но продолжает надеяться на старую человеческую привычку.


End file.
